


And Then There Were Some

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only words he could choke out were "There's been an accident" before loud sobs racked his ribcage. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

He jarred himself awake, his hair damp against his forehead. Something was so, so wrong right now. He counted the sleeping forms on the floor and only counted three others, plus himself. The two others should have been home by now, and that worried Hakyeon. It was the phone call that he had dreaded. He tried to hold in sobs rocking his core, and noticed everyone starting to stir, Wonshik the first to rise. Even in his dazed state he noticed something was wrong. The only words he could choke out were "There's been an accident" before loud sobs racked his ribcage. He saw the blondes eyes glaze over and look at the two other boys waking from sleep. 

The car ride was a blur. The only one not crying was Jaehwan, instead he was angry. He had buried his head in his knees, looking to drown himself in the fabric. The other two boys had drifted into a fitful sleep, tear stains lining their puffy cheeks. They hadn't seen it coming. Hongbin and Hyuk were coming back from MCing when they were blindsided by a drunk driver. Thank god they were wearing seat belts because the driver wasn't. He died instantly, and left the two boys and their manager trapped in a burning car. They had no idea how bad it was, there were only faint promises of hope given to them by the doctors. 

They sat listlessly in the waiting room, trying to distract themselves and do anything but cry. After what was hours of waiting, a doctor came and ushered them into Hongbins room. He was the luckier, but it didn't look that way. He had stitches on his arm and bandages wrapping his forehead. IV's were stuck into both arms and he was sound asleep. In a way he would have been peaceful, his pink hair fanned out on the pillow. Jaehwan was the most affected. He had broken. His attempt to stifle a choked sob was lost and tears began to roll down his cheeks. His affection for the pink haired boy was known, and he grabbed his hand tenderly. The other three were too shocked to do anything and collapsed into available chairs. The doctors bid them a fair well, murmuring only of how the youngest was still in surgery. 

Taekwoon tried to not let his emotions best him, he did. But they were hammering in his chest, screaming to be let out of their cage. He clawed at his shirt and jammed his eyes shut. Hyuk would be okay. He'd be fine. They would all be ok-  
"Taekwoon." His name was spoken softly, there were tears dripping down his cheeks. Shit. Hakyeon and Wonshik pulled him into a hug, and wiped away his tears despite there being some in their eyes too. It was almost 5am, and they needed to sleep. Hakyeon invited Taekwoon into his lap and he laid down across the chair. He heard Hakyeon humming and saw Wonshik rubbing Jaehwans back as they laid on the couch. 

A few hours later, the best worst news came. Hyuk was okay, well okay as one could be. A rib had broken and torn a lung, and a broken arm along with a nasty concussion were also present. The bad, was unthinkable. Thier manager had died upon impact. He was on life support until declared brain dead. Nobody mentioned this to Hongbin or Hyuk. Hongbin had woken up, and teased the members about worrying. Jaehwan cried and there was an attempt at wiping away his tears. Jaewhan couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling him about thier manager. His throat hitched, and he quickly choked on his words. He quietly murmered into Hongbins ear, and he bowed his head and screwed his eyes shut. The three others quickly left, knowing they were not much comfort after hugging Hongbin. 

"Binne I was so scared you would never wake up." Jaehwan murmured into Hongbins collarbones rubbing his thumb on Hongbins hand. 

"Hey, its okay. I'm here, I won't leave you." Hongbin whispered sleepily. His eyelids were heavy but searing pain was preventing him from sleeping he shifted his ankle and a breath of displeasure left his mouth.

"Binne, you need more morphine. I'll call the nurse." Jaehwan uttered running his hands through his hair.

"No, I've been asleep for too long. I'nna spend time with you." Hongbin slurred.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise Bin." He laughed as he pressed the nurse call button. The nurse quickly arrived with more morphine and checked his chart. As Hongbin fell asleep he muttered something unintelligible, but Jaewhan laughed anyway. 

 

Hyuk was awake when they got to him, though they didn't like seeing him like that. His torso was bandaged and his face was covered in small scratches. His left arm was up in a sling and his eyes were closed, muttering to an attending nurse. Upon spotting them, he gave them each a wide smile and cajoled them for crying. Wonshik carefully took him into his arms, and rubbed his back lightly. Loving words were exchanged, as Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked on. The nurse in the room warned them they only hd a fe hours before his next dose of painkillers. Hyuk , despite his injures was rather energetic. He had a hard time remembering he had just gotten lung surgery and kept laughing. Wonshik cringed every time he flopped back on the bed in pain.

"Hakyeon how's Binne?" Hyuk asked as he attempted to open a fruit cup, stabbing the top with a fork. 

"He's fine Hyukkie. Just a little beat up and bruised, you're the one that scared us." Hakeyon answered before moving to open the fruit cup. 

Hyuk was satisfied with that answer and made short work of his fruit. He asked Wonshik for his phone and made the blonde scoot in for a seleca. "It makes me look manly" he prided, showing Taekwoon the black and white filter he picked out. Taekwoon nodded and watched Hyuk painstakingly wait for it to be uploaded to twitter via the slow hospital WiFi. A while later after scrolling his phone for a while Hyuk frowned and his eyebrows crinkled together in frustration.

"Hakeyon, do you know about our manager?"

Hakyeon froze and looked to Wonshik helplessly. He didn't want to explain he had died upon impact. Wonshik just shook his head slowly. Hyuk took a deep shuddering breath, and silent tears formed in his eyes. Wonshik gently wiped at them with his thumb and gave Taekwoon and Hakyeon a look. He tilted his head toward the for and they silently crept out, heading towards Hongbins room. Wonshik held the youngest member, and let him cry. Everyone needed a good cry every once in a while. Jaewhan motioned for Hakeyon to sit next to him, an in no time they were giggling over the pictures he took of the members passed out in hospital chairs. 

For the first time in a few days, he checked the news. His twitter was being blasted with concerned fans and pictures of the crash site. Members were laying flowers for their manager and Hakyeon allowed himself to tear up. Hyuk and Hongbin had been moved to the same room in the ICU. Hongbin was fresh out of surgery to repair an ankle fracture that required pins. He was currently dead to the world, and Jaehwan had climbed into bed with him. Hyuk was scrolling his phone, looking at twitter and the news. Taekwoon noticed their leader tear up and gave him a rare smile. He wrapped an arm behind the leader and let him lean his head onto his shoulder. 

"It'll be okay, everything always is." 

“But what if it’s not?” Hakyeon whispered back. He was terrified. Of what, it was hard to say but it involved a mix of concern and the regret of failure. He brushed all the thoughts out of his mind for a moment and allowed himself to relax into his human pillow to try and sleep. He felt Taekwoon humming a song to himself and allowed his eyes to close.


	2. Sludge in My Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't remember. You don't want those memories.

It was drowning him. He was tangled up in metal and the smell of something burning. He was choking couldn’t escape. His words failed him, and he looked around. Pink hair, suspended by his seatbelt. Bleeding. Smoke and people surrounded him. Bright flashes morphed into something else. He was floating, red and blue suspended him with their tendrils. Someone hovered above him, his vision hazy. He tried to inhale but the only thing he felt was water, and he was spiraling down into the deep. 

A sharp cry jolted everyone awake. The hospital was dark, and someone rustled for the lightswitch. There were more tears, but just from Hyuk. He clutched his pillow and carefully sat up. His face was buried into it and he was shaking. The first to get up was Hakyeon, carefully making his way to Hyuk. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the manake’s shoulders and he didn’t resist. Leaning into the touch Hyuk felt his heart begin to decelerate. 

“Hey Hyuk, you wanna come out here?” a deep voice rumbled into his ear. He shook his head, his face rubbing across the pillow. He felt the warmth leave his shoulders and the door clicking closed. He kept himself curled up, knowing who else besides Hongbin was still in the room. 

“Babe. c’mere.” Arms reached out and circled his waist, and he tilted his head back to face Ravi standing behind him. It was no secret they were dating amongst the members, so Hyuk didn’t mind with Hongbin here. He felt Ravi’s lips come down to meet his and he sighed, letting his anxiety drip away. It was an awkward position for a kiss, so Hyuk pulled back quickly. Still in Ravi’s arms he turned around to face him better. There was another kiss to his cheek and he smiled before burying his face into Ravi’s chest. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Ravi questioned moving to sit on the bed. Hyuk felt the weight shift beside him and he debated saying no, but he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend. 

“No but I need to.” Hyuk muttered into Ravi’s chest. He regretfully pulled himself out of the embrace and began to think, words spilling out of his mouth endlessly. He spoke about the fire, suffocating, seeing Hongbin suspended by his seatbelt and the terror. How he was too afraid to die. How he didn’t want to, how he didn’t want to leave VIXX, disappoint everyone, leave Wonshik. When he was done he didn’t realize he was crying again until he tried to hold back another sob. He felt like he was drowning all over and re-living his terror. He was back in the car, smelling the burning rubber and gasoline, along with burning life and spirit. He kept flying higher, feeling himself rip away from the earth. Suddenly a sharp tug on the rope anchoring him brought him crashing back down. He finds himself back in his boyfriends embrace, only this time he’s not the only one crying. Hongbin is sitting up wiping away tears and Wonshik looked frazzled trying to comfort two people at the same time. He heard the door open again and he stayed stuck to the blonde, his arms wrapped firmly around his midsection. 

Somehow when morning crept around Hyuk was still in Wonshiks arms, only they had fallen asleep in the middle of the night. The nurses didn’t bat an eyelash when they came to check on him that morning, simply teasing Hyuk that Wonshik was like an octopus. He didn’t mind, seeing as how Jaehwan and Hongbin looked more ridiculous. Jaehwan was sitting in a chair asleep, his face resting on Hongbins bed drooling all over the sheets. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were spread out on the couch to the best of their ability, making Hyuk snicker quietly. He gently tried to shake Wonshik awake, but it was to no avail. He was always grumpy in the mornings and the hardest to wake up. He began to poke him in the face, not wanting to wake everyone else up before he had to. 

Hyuk was making little progress fast. It had been half an hour before he was able to even get him to stir, and another half hour for Wonshik and everyone else to be awake. He and Hongbin were brought breakfast (that Wonshik and Jaehwan insisted on spoon feeding them while the leader took blackmail photos). 

“We still have our arms you know, we can hold utensils.” Hongbin remarked as another spoonful of oatmeal was jammed into his mouth. He looked to Hyuk for help but he was no help. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself. ‘Jerk’ he thought staring at his IV lines. He had just realized after almost a week of being in the hospital how many tubes there were connected to him. In a way it made him feel like a test subject, but it also made him feel alive. Something he would never take for granted again. So instead of complaining he happily let his boyfriend shove more breakfast foods into his mouth. 

The day they were discharged was kept a secret. There were no fans around the hospital, and they were all put into a company van. Hongbin saw the van and inhaled sharply. He didn’t want to get in, as dumb as it sounded. Though he really had no choice, he can't go anywhere on crutches. He and Hyuk were sat next to each other in the front stand alone seats, while the others except Hakyeon were squeezed into the back. They knew it was a short drive to their dorm but they all wanted it to be over and to be home. Thankfully it was. Once inside the doorway Hongbin flopped down onto the couch and rolled himself up in a blanket. Hyuk made a beeline for the pantry and pulled out cereal. He noticed their managers door ajar and kept a wary eye on it. Wonshik was sticking closer than usual to Hongbin and Hyuk careful not to take his eyes off them. 

“If you keep this up we’ll have to call you Lassie” Hongbin teased. Hyuk snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me about it. I get this all the time.” He replied tossing cereal pieces at Hongbin. 

“No you don’t you brat.” Wonshik replied, his face dangerously pink. 

"Yeah I do you love me." Hyuk replied matter of factly staring at his cereal, trying to pick out the raisins. Wonshiks face got three shades more pink almost becoming a red color. He bent down for a kiss and grabbed the cereal bowl. Hyuk let out an indignant squawking noise that left Hongbin in tears. 

Maybe it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried angsty but it turned fluffy RIP me
> 
> Anywho this might be a series because I really like angst and I've had this idea for a while.


End file.
